five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Cookie's 3
Five Nights at Cookie's 3 is the third in the FNAC series. It is the final game in the series, barring Five Nights at Cookie's World!. Please only edit the Custom Night Preset section. Story Cookie's Malts and Ice Cream has been closed for 5 years. After the exposure of the animatronics' hypnosis abilities, people stopped going out of fear. The company sold off its animatronics (manhandling them in the process) but still didn't have enough money to start something new. You have bought them and are keeping them at home. But who knows? Maybe all they need is a little love. Mechanics Power You know what this is. I don't need to explain this. Plush Cookie Play with Plush Cookie to speed up time or reduce worry. You're left vulnerable the whole time though. Also be careful, as at Worry level 60 and up as the Plush will have turned into Guilty Cookie. Computer Get the bar on the screen to full to reset the animatronics' position. Fill the bar by mashing the space key. Uses 2 power per second the player uses the space bar. Worry Staring at an animatronic for too long or not doing anything fills Worry. Anything below 20% does nothing. 20-30% Slightly darker screen, false animatronics on the cams. 30-40% Even darker screen, false animatronics in the room. 40-50% Much darker screen, false animatronics in the room and on the cams. Guilty Velvet Cookie appears at this stage and up. 60-70% Much darker screen, heavy breathing, time slows down. At this point, only the Playlist and Window will reduce worry as the Plush Cookie will have morphed into Guilty Cookie at this point. 70-80% Very dark screen, fuzzy and blurred edges, heavier breathing, time is even slower. 80% and up You will pass out. You skip an hour, but any animatronics that are less than 3 rooms away will come into the room. Playlist Behaves like all Playlists in the previous games. The player must select their 3 favorite songs. EMP Behaves similar to FNAC 2, but will not burn out or spend as much power. In turn, the EMP will only delay the animatronics for an hour. Uses 10 power per use. Window An alternative way to reduce worry faster than the Plush Cookie. However, this leaves the player vulnerable to Guilty Trina and staring at the Window too long increases Worry after a period of time. Jukebox Used to keep Guilty Strings docile. Works like the second game's Microphone. Doors Do I really need to explain this? Uses 3 power per second closed. *NOTE: DOORS WILL NOT KEEP AWAY THE ANIMATRONICS PERMANENTLY. REPROGRAMMING IS NEEDED FOR SEND THEM AWAY* Reprogramming The only way to send the animatronics away from your door. It's a simple Minigame. Failing means a jumpscare. Lighter Used to ward off Guilty Wired. If used too frequently, it will burst into flames and the player must throw it at one defense mechanism, disabling it and the Lighter for the rest of the night or they will die from Guilty Fun Bun. (Note: Throwing the lighter at the a mechanic that is connected to an animatronic throwing the Lighter at the Plush Cookie, will not stop the animatronic from coming at you.) Repairs At the end of each night, the player can either choose to go to the next night or try to repair the animatronics. Repairing an animatronic starts a small Minigame involving them. Losing it means a jumpscare and a raised difficulty level. If they choose to repair, the player has to choose if they want to touch it up or fully repair it. If they touch it up, the animatronic will be less hostile, but will still come after the player. Should they fully fix them, they will not come after the player for the rest of the game. Fully fixing all the animatronics is required for the Best ending. Animatronics Guilty Cookie An even more mutilated Loveless Cookie. Has empty black eyes, arms covered in red splatters, her claws are out with spindly black wires, the same unsettling smile from FNAC 2 and no legs. She has a series of scorch marks covering her all over. Behavior Activates Night 1. Guilty Cookie only appears at 60% Worry or higher. It is very easy to avoid her, just do not interact with the Plush Cookie until the player's worry is back down. However, she is very easy to forget, so just use the Window or Playlist to be safe. This changes if the Lighter is throw at the Plush Cookie. Contrary to common sense, throwing the Lighter at Guilty Cookie will not make her inactive. This will actually send her onto another random object in the room, be it the Computer, the Doors, the Jukebox, etc. The only indication of this is that the item will have a single scorch mark on its side. Her mechanic is unchanged from this. Activates Night 1. Guilty Shake An even more mutilated Loveless Shake. Still missing her head, has no feet, missing an arm and leg, and the faded and dirty cream parts of her body are splattered in blood. She occasionally has the message "L O V E U S" on her hide. Behavior Will come through the left side of the house and will come to the left door. If not stopped, she will kill the player. Activates Night 1. Guilty Trina An even more mutilated Loveless Trina. Has nothing connecting her limbs and head, which are damaged, burned and bloody. Behavior Will stay close by the Window and slowly make her way to the front of it. The player will hear static as Guilty Trina grows closer. To fend her off, the player must look out the Window frequently. However, if the player looks too much out the Window, she will come out immediately and jumpscare the player. If the player neglects the Window, the next time the player check the window, they will be jumpscared. If the Lighter is thrown at the Window, Guilty Trina will come at the player much faster. Activates Night 1. Guilty Harid An even more mutilated Loveless Harid. Has no face, only has the elbow and shins and above. He has his insides spilling out. Has burn marks and blood stains. Behavior Will come through the right side and to the right door. If not stopped, he will kill the player. Activates Night 1. Guilty Velvet Cookie Velvet Cookie's extremely deteriorated state after years of neglect and decay. Has black goo dripping from her eyes and mouth and has lost a large chunk of her torso. Behavior Will start appearing at 40% Worry or higher. Will corrupt your computer and will prevent the player from using it until she's gone. Trying to do so will result in Guilty Velvet Cookie jumpscaring the player. Activates Night 1. Guilty Doll Cookie Doll Cookie in a dilapidated state from her time of decay. Has no right arm, has her left leg stripped of suit, her face is melted and torn up and she has no right leg. Behavior Guilty Doll Cookie is a very simple animatronic to avoid. Just don't check the cams for too long. If the player stays on the cams too long, say 20-30 seconds, Guilty Doll Cookie will rapidly come towards the player. By rapidly, I mean DAMN NEAR INSTANTLY. You only have less than a second to pull down the camera before you find a mangled animatronic cat screaming in your face. You'll know when you're nearing 20 seconds by a rustling noise. When you're nearing 30 seconds, the sides of the screen will start fuzzing. If the cams are disabled by the Player throwing the Lighter at them, Guilty Doll Cookie will come for the player and they cannot stop her. If this happens to you, pray it's 5AM. Activates Night 2. Guilty Doll Shake Guilty Doll Shake is what Doll Shake looks like after years of neglect and abuse. She has torn hide, black splats and her legs are crooked. Behavior Guilty Doll Shake will sometimes crowd your Playlist and prevent you from using it. If you try to, you'll get jumpscared by her. If the player throws the lighter at the Playlist, Guilty Doll Shake will jumpscare the player. Activates Night 2. Guilty Doll Trina Doll Trina after years of neglect and decay. Has no eyes, feet or arms. Covered in black goop. Behavior Guilty Doll Trina will appear in the office and stand in front of the player. When she is doing this, DO. NOT. MOVE. NOT AN INCH. If you do, the player will be jumpscared. Activates Night 2. Guilty Wired A torn up Wired after more harm and destruction done to his body. Only a mask, some smaller suit parts, and a single wire in a vague humanoid shape. Behavior Guilty Wired will appear on the cams. Technically. Guilty Wired will leave a trail of broken cams as it makes its way to the player. Ward him off with the Lighter. If the player has made the Lighter burst into flames, get ready to die. Activates Night 3. Guilty Strings A deformed and malconstructed Strings after years of decay. The paper plate face is now upside down and spattered with blood. It also has no torso, just having floating limbs. Behavior Just like his FNAC 2 counterpart. Keep the Jukebox wound up. If the player throws the Lighter at the Jukebox, (first of all you're a moron) they player will have to wait until the remaining time on the Jukebox for Guilty Strings to jumpscare them. Activates Night 1. Guilty Fun Bun A malformed and broken Fun Bun after years of decay. Made of fire and covered in blood. N-no seriously. Behavior Will appear if the player abuses the Lighter. If the player doesn't throw away the Lighter, they will be jumpscared by Guilty Fun Bun. Activates Night 3. Petrified Amy The one who started it all. Looks like every animatronic in all the games (barring Five Nights at Cookie's World!) fused together in a glitched and bloody mess. Behavior At 6 AM on night 6, she will activate, knocking out all cams, and disabling every animatronic. She will come after you and the player must listen for where she is using her quotes. Irianachan The creator of the game. Basically looks like normal Cookie but grayed out and with black empty eyes. Behavior Will only appear when the player hacks the game. When the player starts a night, regardless of progress, they will be on night 69. Irianachan will tap her foot in front of the player angrily and will then jumpscare them. Notes The Notes are the replacement for the phone calls in this game. Night 1 "They who were first live. Be wary of those that protect you. Doors merely shield the inevitable. Music can be calming." Night 2 "They who had lived short rise again. They are mere playthings for my usage. Stay alert." Night 3 "They who were hated come back. The watchers are unreliable. The flames of which help you flicker unsteadily." Night 4 "Stay with us. We love you. Fix us. We are broken. L E T U S I N." Night 5 "Smiles hide the pain. Utter disappointment. I can't see. I can't feel. Can anyone hear me? I want you to help me. Don't stop me. End it all." Night 6 "You're a disgrace. Look what you've done. Come back to me. I'm here for you. Black fog surrounds all. The waves of sorrow keep crashing down on you." Night 69 "01000101 01110010 01110010 01101111 01110010 00111010 00100000 01010011 01110100 01110101 01110000 01101001 01100100 00100000 01100011 01101000 01100101 01100001 01110100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100100 01100101 01110100 01100101 01100011 01110100 01100101 01100100 00101110 00100000 01000111 01100101 01110100 00100000 01101111 01110101 01110100 01110100 01100001 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110000 01101100 01100001 01111001 00100000 01110000 01110010 01101111 01110000 01100101 01110010 01101100 01111001 00100000 01111001 01100001 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110010 01101111 01101110 00101110" Translates to "Error: Stupid cheater detected. Get outta here and play properly ya moron." Night Strategies Night 0 This night is a practice night. It is to let the player get used to the controls/mechanics. Night 1 This is the first actual night in the game. Active Animatronics The Guilty Originals, Guilty Strings, Guilty Velvet Cookie Strategies Keep worry down so as to prevent Guilty Cookie from surprising you. Watch the window and the cams to keep the others at bay. Night 2 Active Animatronics The Guilty Dolls, previous animatronics Strategies Keep track of how long you're using the cams so Guilty Doll Cookie doesn't kill you. The Playlist is much less reliable tonight. Make sure to stay still for a little bit after each exit of the cams so Guilty Doll Trina doesn't kill you. Night 3 Active Animatronics Guilty Fun Bun, Guilty Wired, previous animatronics Strategies Guilty Wired is very dangerous throughout every night. Guilty Fun Bun plays a dangerous game in your lighter. Just don't fool around with it and you'll be fine. You know what they say: Don't play with fire. Night 4 This is where the nights get a difficulty spike. Active Animatronics All previous animatronics Strategies Keep an eye on your Worry, the Window and don't check the cams for long so Guilty Cookie, Guilty Trina and Guilty Doll Cookie respectively will not get you. Make sure Guilty Shake and Guilty Harid are remembered, as their mechanics are some of the most simple, and thus most easy to forget. Guilty Wired and Guilty Fun Bun are major threat, as the Lighter is a very volatile defense mechanism. Night 5 This is the final main canon night in the game as Custom Night is not canon and Night 6 is unlockable. Active Animatronics All previous animatronics Strategies Like Night 4 but faster. Night 6 This is an extra night, but it is required for the Best Ending. This is the only night to last until farther than 6 AM, lasting until 7 PM. Active Animatronics Petrified Amy, All previous animatronics (all previous animatronics disabled at 6 AM) Strategies Until 6 AM, just act like you did on Night 5 but faster. When Petrified Amy activates, listen for her quotes and stay alert. When it goes quiet, stay still, as moving will provoke her into attacking. Endings Bad Ending Achieved by not repairing or touching up any animatronics or not completing night 6. Cutscene Guilty Cookie appears in front of the player. One by one, the other Guilty animatronics appear. Guilty Cookie will then talk, saying "We thought you loved us, Mummy." The Guilty animatronics then start to disappear. Petrified Amy's jumpscare will play and the player's save data will be erased. Good Ending Achieved by just touching up every animatronic but not fixing every one OR by completely fixing at least one but not all animatronics. Also attained by just refusing to do night 6. Cutscene A black screen. If you brightened it, you'd see the very faint silhouette of a young girl. A voice similar to Cookie's says "Come on Mummy! You can do better!" Text will then fade onto the screen saying "You need something else. Come back later after looking over it." Best Ending Achieved by completely fixing every animatronic and finishing Night 6. Cutscene Petrified Amy steps in front of the player. "Mummy? Is that you?" She asks. She steps closer and tears are visible in her eyes. As she steps closer and closer, more and more of her broken exterior falls off, finally leaving a girl with brown hair and eyes smiling with tears in her eyes, hugging the player. "Never leave me again Mummy! I missed you!" She says. The screen fades to black and the words The End are on screen. Brightening the screen shows a background of every animatronic in the series waving goodbye. But also... A question mark. Joke Ending/Developer's Confusion Ending Achieved by somehow not meeting any of the above protocol for another ending. Cutscene Irianachan, the game's developer is seen typing on a laptop. She notices the player. "GOOD GRIEF! Why are you here? I'm working on something. Now shoo. SHOO! I don't want you leaking anything here. Wait, you want the FNAC lore? Well sure, it all started when-" She says. Then she gets drop kicked in the face by Cookie and the Wasted screen from GTA appears. The player leaves and the words Joke Ending appear on screen. Hacker Ending Achieved by hacking the game. Cutscene Every animatronic in the series appears. All of them disappear. Then FNAC 1 Cookie jump scares the player. Opening the game after this will result in a jumpscare from a random animatronic and the game forcefully closing. This will continue until the player un and reinstalls the game. Custom Night As always, once the player finishes all the main nights at Night 6, Custom Night is unlocked. New Animatronics PAM An animatronic woman with no eyes, no mouth and disheveled brown hair. Behavior She will hide in a mechanic, be it the doors, juke box, cams, ETC. she Will make wailing sounds when moving to a new item. Before jumpscaring the player, she will take 5 seconds to ready herself. This gives the player time to switch to another item before she kills them. Presets Cookies, Milk and Ham The Cookies set to 20 The Shakes set to 15 Wired and Guilty Harid set to 10 Add your own here! Achievements You're Not Supposed to Do That: Get killed on Night 1. After All This, You've Improved!: Get jumpscared by every animatronic. This Is Just Sad: Get jump scared by Guilty Fun Bun. Because Baby You're a Firework: Set the Lighter on fire. Thought After Doing This in 1 and 2 You'd Stop: Set Never Gonna Give You Up as a song on your Playlist. Cookietale: Set any song from the Undertale OST as a song on your Playlist. Cookie's Reality: Set Your Reality as a song on your playlist. Another Pun?: Discover the name of Amy's Mummy. Violation of Common Sense: Get jumpscared by any mechanic dependent animatronic after throwing a lit Lighter at them. Halloween Edition On October 31, a Halloween Edition was released. Nothing about the animatronics or mechanics has been changed, but the office has an orange, black and purple color scheme and the Plush Cookie has been turned into an Irianachan Plush. Extras Menu After getting the Good and Best endings, the player unlocks the Extras Menu. Minigame Arcade This is an arcade of every Minigame previously in the FNAC series. There is also a new minigame, centering around Petrified Amy and how she got into her state. This is only unlocked after beating every previous Minigame. Jumpscares Self-explanatory. Guilty Cookie Punches the player to the ground and makes a motion akin to ripping something off, filling the screen with blood. Her face has an even more unsettling smile as she is doing this, blood dripping from her eyes and mouth while doing this. Scream is a combination of her FNAC 1 and 2 screams heavily distorted and combined with the sound of a screaming child. Guilty Shake Tears off her other arm with her mouth and throws it at the player. Scream is her FNAC 1 and 2 screams combined, as well as being combined with the scream of a teenage girl reversed and pitch distorted. Guilty Trina Tackles the player while slowly falling apart into black goop. Scream is styled like the other animatronics, FNAC 1 and 2 scream combined with a man's scream pitch distorted and reversed. Guilty Harid Violently grabs and shakes the player while coming closer to bite the players head off. Scream is styled like the other screams, instead with a woman's scream pitch distorted and reversed. Guilty Doll Cookie Similar fashion to her FNAC2 jumpscare in her current state. Scream is her FNAC 2 scream layered over an explosion sound effect distorted and reversed. Guilty Doll Shake Similar fashion to her FNAC 2 jumpscare in her current state. Her scream is simply her FNAC 2 scream pitched down. Iri-Logs Iri-Logs are special notes that have a 5/192000 chance of appearing instead of the normal notes. They are logs about the development of FNAC and foreshadowing of new games. Also has some trivia about the creator! Iri-Log 001 Hm? Oh, you found one of my Iri-Logs! Niiice. So, about Five Nights at Cookie's. It was an idea that just came to me in the wee hours of the night, when my head was messed up with too many bowls of ice cream and glasses of milk. The story came to me after I was reading a... Not wiki safe if I'm to be honest hypnosis fic on AO3. The ideas just flowed from there! You should probably pay attention to the animatronics. Well, if they even are animatronics. Heh, kidding, they are animatronics. Well, have fun! Don't let Guilty Cookie get you. :) Iri-Log 002 Ooh, you found another Iri-Log! Well, let's talk about Velvet Cookie! She's the Golden Freddy of the series, minus the lore relevance. The name and her color are a reference to red velvet cookies. Now for a slightly bigger question! Where was Velvet Cookie in FNAC 2? Well to be honest... I sort of forgot she was a character... I know I know, do your anime fall. By the time the game finished, there was nothing much left to add and I didn't want to make a new mechanic so late in development. So she fell into the scrapped achievements, nothing more than useless code no one could get. Well, that's all for now. Wind that box! Iri-Log 003 Ok, the last log! My next games will probably be more based on other games rather than original characters, unfortunately. I'm just running low on creative juices. Also, if you ever wanna submit fanart or something (don't know why, but just in case) just message me on my wall. Well, I'll see you in my next game! I hope you like literature... Teasers Category:Games